Kingdom Hearts High School Kingdom Hearts Quotes
by RiixOngaku
Summary: My first fanfic. Tell me if you like it or hate it! I might take a while to update. I'm just horrible like that. You are more than welcome to tell me what I'm doing wrong. ::Hiatus. Till then, I'm just gonna slap a 'complete' on it::
1. Chapter 1

A|N. My first fic. Been meaning to do this in, about, two years, when my nonexistent writing talent will get better. Or maybe typing talent? Whatever. Oh yeah, there'll be my OC (in other words, me) called Riix (Lack of creativity, you show up too much).

To the story. But first,

Xemnas - Principal

Saix - (What) Assistant

Demyx - Music Teacher

Xaldin - Home Ec. (Or cooking, basically)

Xigbar - (Dunno) Teacher of Class Where You Shoot Paintballs at People

Larxene - Algebra

Vexen - Science

Marluxia - (Something like) Botany

Luxord - Chess? Cards?

(Aug. 18)

(Sora's POV)

Today was the first day of school. That means my brother, Roxas, will force me to get up early, so I won't be late. Which I usually am, because I hate school. Why? What is the point of-

"Sora! Get out of bed and come down for breakfast!" my brother yells. I don't respond, so he storms up to my room and opens the curtains.

"Today's the first day of school, Sora. Get up," Roxas tells me. "Ok, geez. I'm up." I say to Roxas. I put on the school uniform, (A|N. I dunno what it is, so lets just say its the uniform from Angel Beats.) which is a white undershirt with a light brown jacket. (A|N. Excuse my lack of creativity.) There's also black pants, so I put them on, still complaining.

(Roxas's POV)

I finally got Sora to get up. Which is a great accomplishment. I (once again) head downstairs, with about one hour left untill school starts. I finish my waffles, then get my backpack ready.

"Do we have to get to school this early?" Sora half moans, half asks. "Yes," I respond, "You have to." I poke Sora, hoping to make him get ready. He pouts, but he gets his backpack ready.

(A|N. They don't have to comb their hair, because, well, it's impossible.)

"Hurry up. Riix said her mom would pick us up." Sora sighs and says he's ready.

A|N. Ugh, I have writer's (typer's?) block. Well, see you.


	2. Chapter 2

A|N. Well, here's chapter two. (And no, I will not show the teacher list. I'm too lazy.)

(Riix's (my) POV)

My mom was going to pick up Sora and Roxas, along with Riku and Kairi, to school. It'd be a wonder if they all fit in the car. I finished eating my toast (A|N. I don't really eat toast, or even breakfast most of the time.) and grabbed my (back) pack.

"Mom! I'm ready!" I yelled to my mom, (A|N. No name. Wait. Well Faye is good.) Faye. "Alright, I'll get the car keys!" She yelled back. (We have to yell because it's a big house.)

(Random time skip)

Sora was sitting in the front of the car, which Riku said was really normal for him. Go figure. Well, I didn't mind being squished in the backseat with Roxas, Riku, and Kairi.

"Is it alright if we pick Naminé up to?" Roxas asks. "Is ir alright if you get squished even more? Because if you don't mind, it's fine." I reply. He says he's fine with it, so Mom picks up Naminé.

"Are you sure I can fit in?" she asks. "If I get off, I guess you could. We're not that far from school anyways. I could walk," I offered.

(Naminé's POV)

"You don't have to walk, Riix." I said. Riku interjected, "You could sit in the front. Sora's sleeping. Maybe we could put him in the trunk."

"HEY!" Sora yelled. "Don't you dare do that to me." Roxas laughed. "Don't laugh at me either!" "Sorry, I can't help it! Your face looks weird!" he said, still laughing uncontrollably.

I giggled a bit. Sora said, "Great! Now look what you did! You made everyone laugh at me!" Riku said, "We should hurry up."

Later, at school, (Xigbar's class) we were shooting paintballs at each other. Apparently we had done our previous work 'exceptionally' except Sora, but we had pleaded with Xemnas to let him come, so here we were.

(Riku's POV)

We were literally paint-soaked and colorful. Sora had purple streaks in his brown hair, Naminé's dress had splotches of blue, Roxas was covered in a rainbow, and Riix looked like a nuclear paint bomb had exploded on her. Of course, I wasn't any better. My clothes were red, blue, purple, yellow, you name it.

We had Home Ec. next, but to be honest, I didn't really care much about that.

(A|N. Too many time skips. Hope you won't mind ^^)

During Home Ec., Xigbar (our teacher) told us to find a recipe online and to make it in groups.

We (Sora, Naminé, Kairi (who for some reason had been silent), Roxas and I) decided on Sea Salt Ice Cream. Kairi finally spoke up. "Do you think we can do it?" Sora said, "Of course we can, Kairi! Why do you think we chose it?" "Oh.. right."

A|N. And... dangit. Still another short chapter. I'm sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

A|N. I'm surprised that I haven't quit by now, to be honest..

BUT FIRST!

Thanks to:

CirciFox81314: Thanks! *Free digital cookie*

(Check out her stories, they're great!)

(After school - I need less writer's (typer's) block)

(My (Riix's) POV)

School ended uneventfully, not counting the paintball fight and when Sora exploded the test tube. Naminé said, "It's not your fault it exploded, Sora."

"Yes, it was."

"Wasn't."

"Was."

(Kairi, Riku, Roxas, and I are standing off to the distance, watching them argue.)

"It isn't your fault."

"Stop trying to make me feel better, Naminé."

(Kairi) "But it really wasn't your fault. Right, Riku?"

Riku shrugged. "Maybe. Or was it her?" He said, pointing at me. ME. Did I do anything? No.

"No , it wasn't me. It was Mister Chestnut-Hair-That-Defies-Gravity's fault. Speaking of which, my mom's coming to pick us up. You five had better hurry up." I say, running to where the car is.

(On the car)

(Mom's POV (A|N. I know.))

The kids piled in the car, and appeared to be arguing about something.

"-it was definitely your-"

"-no way was it-"

(Etc. Etc. Etc)

(Back to Riix (Me))

"Will. You. People. Be. Quiet." I say when the others start yelling quietly.(A|N. What? How? Why'd I put that there again?) Riku said, "They still haven't decided who made it explode."

"So... what's your point?" Riku sighed and said, "Never mind." Yea, me with my thick skull.

Meanwhile...

(Nobody's POV)

(Naminé) "NO SORA DID-"

(Roxas) "YES HE DID! I SAW I-"

(Kairi) "DON'T BE SO MEAN TO HIM, ROX-"

(Roxas) "SHUT UP!"

(Naminé) "WELL THEN IT WAS ROXAS' FAULT!"

(Roxas) "WAS NOT!"

(Sora) "GUYS! STOP ARGUING! I ADMIT, I DID IT!"

(Roxas) "SEE? HE CONFESSED!"

(Kairi) "YOU FORCED HIM TO!"

(Riku)"..."

(Riix(ME))"SHUUT IIIIT!"

A|N. I would like to apologize for:

OOCness

Lame chapters

I suck

Writer's block

Typer's Block

Sorry.

This was originally just a time waster.


	4. Chapter 4

A|N. This story will be discontinued for the next two days. I have put all my creativity (level NOOB) into chapters one, two, and three. Meanwhile, enjoy this test.

WARNING: may contain spoilers and sorry if some things are off.

Name: Riix

1. Is it possible for a man to be born with pink hair? Example.

Yes. Marluxia

2. Can gravity be defied? Example.

Yes.

Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep: Vanitas jumps off that clifff before attacking Aqua. LIVES TO TELL THE TALE. That is, until Ven kills him.

Kingdom Hearts II: Riku jumps off the freaking skyscraper. LIVES TO TELL THE TALE.

Kimgdom Hearts II: Roxas falls off the Clock Tower. LIVES TO TELL THE TALE.

Sora's hair.

3. Bla bla bla bla bla.

What?

4. NO SPOILERS.

Why? I love spoiling things TT^TT

A|N. If you want to see this continued within two days, review. FIRST FIVE GET A FREE DIGITAL CAKE or so...


	5. Chapter 5

A|N. First of all, I'd like to thank:

Keyblade Wi3lder : Thanks for favoriting (not a word, but still) this story. You didnt review, but here you go ^^ *Digital Cake*

CirciFox81314 : Again! Did I already give you a digital cake?

MoonlightStar123 : Im glad to hear it! *Digital Cake*

I feel like adding sad stuff.. huh. It IS 3:35 for a reason apparently... If you don't like sad stuff, go to the next chapter, which is a rewrite of this. This is just because I wanted ro thank the above, so none of this actually happened in my storyline.

I FORGOT!

•**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything in it. I only own my persona, Riix, and the storyline.•

Riix: Yeah?

.. Onwards.

(Shortly after arriving home)

(Kairi's POV)

_When we go in our home, everything is a mess. The tables are turned over, like someone threw them. They had scorch marks, too. The chairs were split into jagged, uneven halves._

_"Mom? Dad? Are you home? Anyone?" I look outside, and the sky has turned blood red. Our lawn, which usually was a bright green with colorful flowers, was yellow. Looking around, everything was destroyed._

_Destroyed, or completely gone. I run back into the house, sobbing. This time, there was blood everywhere. _

I woke up screaming.

(A|N. I'm such a troll. It was only a dream. But I decided that this will be a part. Just a large time skip. And Naminé is Kairi's cousin, only she lives somewhere else. And she's sleeping over.)

"Kairi? Are you alright?" She asks me, eyes full of worry and concern.

"Yea, I'm fine." I lied, knowing she wasn't going to believe that nothing was wrong.

"Are you sure? You woke up screaming." She persists. "Fine," I sigh. "I'll tell you."

(Time skip to after she tells Naminé about the nightmare)

"Do you think anything will happen to us?" I asked, scared. Naminé, trying to comfort me, said, "No. That will never happen. You know it won't, Kairi."

I smile. "Thanks." "It's alright. Now, get some sleep. Its three in the morning," she said, pointing to the clock. She was right. "Good night, Naminé."

"Good Night."

A|N. And on that note, I'm off to bed! See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

A|N. Spilled water on my bed. ;-;

Well, thanks to:

CirciFox81314 : Woot! Again!

I want a long chapter, which is, unfortunately, impossible for me.

(Morning)

(Roxas's POV)

"WAKE UUUUPP!" I yell in my (most definitely lazy) brother's ear. For the tenth time. Using a megaphone.

What a lazy person Sora is. Not only that, he is STILL sleeping. "..."

(Riku's POV)

BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP!

I slam my fist on my alarm's snooze button. It's currently 7:00 in the morning. Sighing, I put on the school uniform (now clean) and head out of my room.

I see a note that says, "Sorry. I'll be home at 8:00 p.m., ok? -Mom". I shoved a slice of bread in my mouth and grabbes my backpack.

(Naminé's POV)

I shake Kairi. "Get up. It's time for school." I say. She moans a bit, but she gets up and goes straight to the bathroom. I go to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

(A|N. It's 3:13 a.m. so excuse any errors - not to mention I have 'Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!' by Kagamine Len and Rin stuck in my head. Not that it's a bad thing. Don't mind me.)

(Riix's POV)

Im already walking to school, because I live the farthest and I'm going to have to wake the lazy bum up. Namely, Sora.

..

I poke Sora and wave Sea Salt Ice Cream in his face. Immediately he wakes up and grabs it, yelling, "MINE!" Roxas just shakes his head and sighs.

A|N. I'm out. Gimme a review or something and give me a goal. (No not word length in a chapter, 'cause my phone can't check the number of words.

Anyways, my persona is mad. For not showing up in A|Ns. They're called **Author**'s Note for a reason, hmmm?

Can't believe I keep forgetting the disclaimer.

•**OVERLY LATE DISCLAIMER**: I no own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, everyone would be dead. I suck that much.•


	7. Chapter 7

A|N. 120 views! I expected maybe 1-10 views.

Thanks to:

CirciFox81314 : I can't write long chapters. It's like I'm allergic to them - at least when I write. I enjoy reading. Not writing.

(Shortly after..)

(Nobody's POV)

Riix was dragging Sora, followed by an amused Roxas, a Riku, and a giggling Kairi and Naminé.

"What's so funny?" Sora whined, still being dragged. "You."

Sora grumbled something. "I heard that!" Everyone said. (Sora's face is like this: -_-)

(Sora's POV)

I'm getting dragged to school, which stinks, because I was hoping to sleep in. I bet Roxas TOLD Riix to fo this. I KNOW he did.

(Roxas's POV)

Sora thinks I told her to drag him. WRONG! Kairi did. "Stop dragging me," Sora complains. "you're making my feet sore."

(1 & 1/2 miles to go. School starts at 8, it's currently 7:30.)

"No, I will not let go until YOU stop trying escape!" snaps Riix. "Okok, fine." Then she lets go and immediately grabs Sora's wrist. "Didn't your feet hurt?"

(Sora'a POV)

Drat. They found out that my feet really aren't sore. Oh well. We (unfortunately) make it to school in time.

"What do you think you are doing?"

A|N. Try guessing who that is. Yeep. An OC. But still, bad cliffhanger.


	8. Chapter 8

A|N. I won't show CirciFox81314 in the thanks section simply cause she reviews on practically every chapter.

(Nobody's POV)

"What do you think you're doing?" Asked / snapped someone.

"Who're you?" Asked Sora. " How dare you not know me? I am the Queen of this school! I am (A|N. I need a name. If you have a good one, tell me and I might change her name.) the great and powerful Hannah!" (A|N. Sorry sis.)

*crickets*

"Gaah!" She screamed. "Riku is MINE!"

*staring contest*

Then she yelled something like "MINIONS! ATTACK THEM!" Riix and the others ran away from her towards school. The very infuriated Hannah was absent for the rest of the day.

"That was close!" Sora gasped, trying to catch his breath. "Gee, you think?" Asked Riix (who for some reason was the only one not tired). "How come you're not tired?" Just about everyone asked. She rolled her eyes. "Because you lot are lazy and never work out."

"WHAT!" Commence another eye roll. "Sora wont get up on weekends except to eat. Riku thinks he is strong enough. Kairi and Naminé do things like drawing. Roxas spends all his time waking up Sora."

"HEY!" Yelled everyone except Roxas, who muttered, "True.."

"Who's side are you on?" Whined Sora, pouting. "The side that speaks truth."

"..."

"Got it memorized?"

"AXEL!" They screamed. "HELP US WIN THE ARGUMENT!" "Nah, don't think I will. You deserve it this time. You too, Roxas."

*pout*

A|N. Who will win the argument? Yes, I know, horrible cliffhanger. Do I need the overly late thing?

•**DISCLAIMER**: Me no ownie. Yet.•


	9. Chapter 9

A|N. CirciFox81314 you spoil me too much. Welcome the late art teacher, Naminé's mom. *sniffle* my phone shut down in the middle of the chapter, and now I have to restart! TT^TT

Disclaimer.

The One That Remebers: Thanks and yea, I know. I have absolutely no experience in writing anything. In fact, my drawing is better,and I have 1 exp. point in that.

(Nobody's POV)

When the bell rang for school, they were immediately pushed by a swarm of students rushing to class. Being at a different morning class, Riix said, "See you after class!" and bolted off towards art.

(Riix's POV)

"Good morning, class!" Our teacher said. She apparently was forgetful, and had forgotten to tell us her name. "Good morning, ." Everyone said. "Would you turn in your home.."

(Meanwhile)

(Sora's POV)

Man, why did we have to have ALGEBRA in the morning? Why couldn't we have art, like Riix? "Homework," snapped Mrs. Larxene, their teacher. Riix didn't have Algebra. Actually, she had done it before, so she didn't need to do it again. (Being a level up last year.) But anyways, "I said, HOMEWORK."

"But you didn't gi-"

"Then do pages 93-196 in your mathbook for homework!" She screeched. Ugh, my ears, they hurt-

Luckily then the bell rang.

We met up at our lockers, which were close. Riix said, "This guy called Hayner said his homework was missing. Probably would've been Sora if he had art."

"Nope, not me. Riku!" I said quickly in my defense. "Nah, you." He replied, dodging fangirls. (Like, "I love you, Riku! Go out with me!").

(Kairi's POV)

I was busy laughing my head off with Sora's pouty face and Riku dodging fangirls like they were missiles covered in poison.

"Yea, you would've, Sora! No denying it!" Me and Naminé say at the same time. "Wha- hey! Don't say what I'm saying! Magical kitties with a blue wand full off candy! Drat.."

"What the hell?" Now Riix was laughing at us.

(Riix's POV)

Really? Kairi and Naminé had shared brainwaves. Since they were busy being all pouty like Sora, I took the time to poke them and run off to our next class. Immediately the bell rang. Talk about timing.

They sprinted toward me madly, looking as if they might stab me when- "Hey! No killing people! Got it memorized?" God, shut up, Axel. "Yes we know, and would you kindly do us a favor?" I say sweetly. "Nah, think I'll-" "Shut. Up. Now."

Riku, still dodging numerous fangirls, said,"Class! Now!"

Right. Mr. Luxord's class. He was probably gonna teach us something like "Chess is a very strategic game." Or something. I doodled a Sea Neon (a type of Heartless (Heartless don't exist anymore) found in watery places, like Atlantica.) Next to my Shadow Heartless.

"Can we see?" Naminé asked? "No." They look anyways.

Sighing, I sat down in my chair. "Class, today I want you to learn about just how Chess is a very strategic game."

Gah, I was right. Good thing Hannah the queen of jerks wasn't here.

A|N. I noticed that this is unusually 11 KB. Unusual. As I said earlier, this is my phone, so I don't measure in pages.


	10. Chapter 10

A|N. Finished reading 358/2 Days Manga! Yes, there is manga. I'm currently on Chain of Memories.

happyteddybear96: I need Author's Notes. Don't ask. And I'd understand about the POV thing but I just have a really hard time concentrating on one thing for a good amount of time.

CirciFox81314: Definitely.

(Riix's POV)

(After School cause a Time Skip Thingie)

We were walking home,and for some reason, Axel was with them. "Hey Axel, what are you doing here?" Roxas asked, while what Riku was doing is getting old (cough cough, fangirls). "Dunno, I feel like it."

"Your argument is invalid." I mutter as Sora looks up. "Kairi, that bird looks like it's gonna-" SPLAT. The bird had pooped. On Sora. "-poop on my head," Sora finished, pouting. Riku laughed, saying, "That means they like you."

"Not funny." Sora whined, trying get some of it on Naminé. "Nu-uh, not happening." Sora then targeted me. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" I yell, still laughing. We run away, leaving him complaining. "Roxas, better be careful or he'll target you next."

"Like you'd know how he tortures me," he said, "which means he doesn't do homework, or do chores, or-" I cut him off. "Enough." Now he's the one complaining. Kairi was still laughing, and Naminé was busy drawing Sora with bird poop on his head. (His forehead, to be exact.) Riku was no longer a target, and for that he seemed grateful.

Then Han- you know what? I'll call her Ham. Ham stomped to us. Axel, apparently forgotten, said, "Hey, did you forget me already?" Yes we did, Axel. "Sure, whatever, Access." He got angry and instead punched Ham, causing her to run away in fear of Axel.

"Fail."

A|N. I bet this is only one page.


	11. Chapter 11

A|N. SORRY FOR BEING A FAIL PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME!

(Cough cough) Thanks:

CirciFox81314: Ok.

I promise I'll try to make this longer. Oh, and Xion is pronounced Shion.

(Next Day)

(Roxas's POV)

Axel came with us. Why, you ask? He said that he just felt like it. "Did you guys know that a new kid's coming? Her name is Xion. Got it memorized?"

"Shut up already," Riix told him. "Nah. There she is." Sora interrupts, "Why do you care so much?" Naminé seems busy helping Kairi to draw, while Riku said that he didn't know. I look at what Kairi is drawing, and I see the beach. It looks almost, real. Riix reminded us, "School." We immediately ran off, leaving Axel. Or Acess.

We would've made it three minutes before the bell rang if a hyperactive Yuffie hadn't bounced up in our faces."HiguyshowareyoudoingareyouokwhyisAxelfollow ingyou?"

The morning passed. Like always. Except, Riix had apparently been told to show Xion around the shool. She had already managed to get her to talk. We had also managed to lose Axel.

(After morning class)

"Hi," Xion said very quietly. "You can be louder, you know. We're not gonna make fun of you." Sora said. "What he said," Kairi told Xion, then whispering in her ear, "is not true. He'll kill you."

"I HEARD THAT!" Naminé was laughing. Riku had been taking everyone's books and stuff out. "Need your stuff?" He asked, causing us to run after him. Well, Riix apparently didn't need to, but she said that Xion had the same classes. "Come on," she said.

A|N. Did I forget anything? I feel like I said I'd do something.


	12. Chapter 12

I've officially run out of ideas... Sorry.. DX DX DX I'm so lame.

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story. *Starts Closing Party*

Mainly CirciFox81314.

*Gives everyone a digital cake*

Anyways..

Random quote time.

"Got it memorized?" ~Axel

"As if." ~Xigbar

"Huh?" ~Sora

"Hello.. Xion." ~Naminé

"I am Ansem, Seeker of Darkness!" ~Really Obvious

"The door is open." ~Riku

"Right, Sora?" ~Kairi

"Woof!" ~The Only Dog That's Called Pluto

"Shut up." ~Roxas

"Ma- Maleficent!" ~Pete

"Terra! Aqua!" ~Ven

"However, only Aqua has shown the Mark." ~Master Eraqus

Sorry if some of it's from the manga instead of the game..

I guess all I will do is quotes now...


	13. Chapter 13

Quotes Quotes Quotes.

CirciFox81314: Yep.

KH Luva (Guest) : Longer?

MAY NOT BE ACCURATE

"Dance, water, dance!" ~Demyx

"I know now.. that Kingdom Hearts is light!" ~Sora

"I can give you purpose." ~Xemnas (358/2 Days Intro)

"Roxas, are you sure you don't have a heart?" ~Axel (358/2 Days Intro)

" Thinking of you, wherever you are.

We pray for our sorrows to end,

and hope that our hearts will blend.

Now I will step forward to realize this wish.

And who knows:

starting a new journey may not so hard

or maybe it has already begun.

There are many worlds,

but they share the same sky-

one sky, one destiny." ~Kairi's Letter

"A scattered dream like a far-off memory..

A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream.

I want to line the pieces together - yours and mine." ~Sora

"Sora, don't ever change." ~Kairi

There ya go!


	14. Chapter 14

Get started early. Ill skip review responses...

(I'm listening to Clannad - The Place Where Wishes Come True)

MAY NOT BE ACCURATE

"In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend—no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love." ~Terra

"The Heartless consume the weak." ~Maleficent

"Oh, we do too have hearts! Don't be mad..." ~Demyx

"More pain for you means more fun for me!" ~Larxene

"I know I won't forget you. Believe me, I try all the time." ~Isa

"What are you talking about? I am me! Nobody else!" ~Roxas

"Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you." ~Kairi

"Fakes should be destroyed!" ~Repliku

"Who am I? What am I... here for?" ~Xion

"My friends are my power... and I'm theirs!" ~Ven

"The three of us will always be one." ~Aqua

"This world has been connected. Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed." ~Ansem [Presumably_ Ansem, Seeker of Darkness_]

"Ones born of the heart and darkness, devoid of hearts, ravage all worlds and bring desolation.

Seize all hearts and consummate the great heart. All hearts to be one, one heart to encompass all.

Realize the destiny: the realm of Kingdom Hearts. The great darkness sealed within the great heart.

Progeny of darkness, come back to the eternal darkness.

For the heart of light shall unseal the path.

Seven hearts, one Keyhole, one key to the door.

The door of darkness, tied by two keys.

The door of darkness to seal the light.

None shall pass but shadows, returning to the darkness.

Ones born of the heart and darkness, hunger for every heart until the dark door opens." ~Unkown [Presumably _Ansem's Report_]

Im _**OUT**_!


	15. Chapter 15

A|N. If this turns out to be successful..

(I'm listening to Clannad - Toki Wo Kizamu Uta)

Thanks:

XVampireXKeroppiX: I'll alternate every chapter, then.

(Somewhere In The Middle of December)

(Riix's POV)

Another week and it would be my birthday. December 28. Sora, Riku, Axel (What the..), Xion, Roxas, Kairi, and Naminé were watching a movie. Me? I was getting popcorn.

About at the end of the movie, Sora jumped up and exclaimed, "We should invite Hayner and Pence and Olette!" Roxas rolled his eyes. "Oh, so it's fine for a ton of people to be at my house, and not at yours?"

A few weeks earlier, after school, Roxas had wanted them to join him and Sora to work on homework ( Knowing Sora, he'd just copy Roxas's homework). He had said no, but when Kairi suggested her house, he immediately accepted.

"Hey, look. It's snowing." Olette remarked an hour after they arrived. At my house. "Snowball fight?" Sora asked, though it was more like a yell. Naminé covered her ears. I elbowed him. "Sorry."

Riku had fallen asleep again. This time Axel woke him up by cutting off a piece of hair and burning it.

"Hey!" He objected, staring at where the hair had been. "Now I look weird!"

A|N. -_-


	16. Chapter 16

I just copied this, so expect some repeats. SORRY FOR THE LONG LONG WAIT DX

"Thinking of you, wherever you are.

We pray for our sorrows to end,

and hope that our hearts will blend.

Now I will step forward to realize this wish.

And who knows:

starting a new journey may not so hard

or maybe it has already begun.

There are many worlds,

but they share the same sky-

one sky, one destiny." ~Kairi's Letter

"Ones born of the heart and darkness, devoid of hearts, ravage all worlds and bring desolation.

Seize all hearts and consummate the great heart. All hearts to be one, one heart to encompass all.

Realize the destiny: the realm of Kingdom Hearts. The great darkness sealed within the great heart.

Progeny of darkness, come back to the eternal darkness.

For the heart of light shall unseal the path.

Seven hearts, one Keyhole, one key to the door.

The door of darkness, tied by two keys.

The door of darkness to seal the light.

None shall pass but shadows, returning to the darkness.

Ones born of the heart and darkness, hunger for every heart until the dark door opens." ~Ansem's Report?

Special Secret Movie Another Side, Another Story [Deep Dive]

Utter silence.

A fragmented tale.

A world without you.

The eyes will close.

Something so natural.

Where's Sora?

The memory beyond.

Something so simple.

[Ansem's other report] A creation born of ignorance.

The secret place.

His voice…it's left me.

A world between-A forgotten world.

The gathering.

The third enemy-Nobody. Who is Nobody you ask? They are the nobodies. (I'm not sure if I got the last word in that quote right or not, the video was blurry)

Behind the darkness.

Door to the light.

Endless.

Heartless.

We have come for you, my liege.

You are the source of all Heartless.

Change.

The third key.

Paradise.

We'll go together.

He looks just like you.

Everything is coming back to me, the true…

(I don't know any of this, so, yeah...)

Sora

I've been having these weird thoughts lately...like is any of this for real, or not?

If I win, I'm captain!

Huh?

This isn't a dream!

Where am I?

I'm not a kid! And the name's Sora!

So, gramps, is this really another world?

This place...It just looks so familiar.

That's the power of the Keyblade!

We're the champs!

What are you guys doing?

This is no time for games!

What's the matter with you?

What are you thinking?

No problem. Let's do it!

Heart or no heart, at least he still has a conscience.

Nothing to it!

(The label says it all)

Riku

If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what.

The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi.

The door has opened...

We can't let fear stop us!

I'm not afraid of the darkness!

You up for this?

Kairi

Sora, let's take the raft and go-just the two of us!

Sora, don't ever change.

Donald

Good morning, Your Majesty.

We'll find the king and this "key."

Aw, what do you know, you big palooka?

No frowning. No sad face. Okay?

This boat runs on happy faces.

You've got heroes standing right in front of you.

Who are you?

Knock it off!

Goofy

While we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from.

We've gotta protect the world border.

What do I know?

Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!

He's a real hero chosen by the Keyblade!

And for today's weather: expect showers. Heavy showers!

King Mickey

There's someone with a "key"-the key to our survival.

We need that key or we're doomed!

Jiminy Cricket

Cricket's the name.

Jiminy Cricket, at your service.

Cid

Aw, it's only a kid.

Don't call me gramps!

The name's Cid!

If you ever run into trouble, you come to me.

I'll look out for you.

If you can't find your buddies, I'll take care of you.

Leon

They'll come at you out of nowhere.

And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade.

Why would it choose a kid like you?

Nevermind.

I went easy on him.

It looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse.

Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers.

The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade.

Sora, go with them.

We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other.

Every world among the stars has a Keyhole.

Seeing other worlds would probably serve you well.

It's over!

Hey, had enough?

Yuffie

Hey, you found it. Nice going, Leon.

Aw, you're slipping, Leon.

Come on, lazy bum. Wake up.

I'm the great ninja Yuffie.

I think you might've overdone it, Squall.

The Keyblade chooses its master.

Aerith

When the Heartless came, everything changed.

Cloud

I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired. I fell into darkness, and I couldn't find the light.

The great god of the Underworld is afraid of a kid?

Hades

It's like that old goat says: Rule 11: It's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it!

I mean, a casualty or two along the way is no big deal, right?

Geez. Stiffer than the stiffs back home.

Phil

Hero? That runt?

Two words: You guys ain't heroes.

Kid, I got two words of advice for you: Attack!

Ansem

I've come to see the door to this world.

This world has been connected.

Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed.

You do not yet know what lies beyond the door.

There is so very much to learn.

You understand so little.

A meaningless effort.

One who knows nothing can understand nothing.

Cheshire Cat

To trust, or not to trust? I trust you'll decide!

Splendid. You're quite the hero.

Genie

Wish Number One, coming right up!

Maleficent

The Heartless consume the careless.


	17. Chapter 17

こんにちは! Sorry for not updating guys. (*glares accusingly at school*) Anyways, since SCHOOL is annoying, I'll have to put this on hiatus. Oh yeah, I'll be changing my name to RiixOngaku... if I can, that is...

Ugh, just got watermelon on the screen...

* * *

~RiixOngaku


End file.
